Love Can Survive All Obstacles, If You Allow It
by MoreRoses
Summary: It's Melissa's final year at Hogwarts, along with the dashing ginger haired prankster known as Fred. Love blossoms between the seemingly unlikely pair. Can they survive everything thrown at them, or will they crash and burn? Fred/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is not a rose story, it is indeed a Hogwarts story but rose alas, is not here. Also, this time it is not a Draco story. Have fuuuuuuun and please merlin, REVIEWWWWW!.

How do eyelashes know to stop growing? Same with eyebrow hairs. Why didn't we learn the answers to these kinds of questions during class? These were questions that I often pondered during history of magic. Professor Binns dull monotone was enough to make even the most avid lover of learning dose off into la la land for a good hour or so.

Meanwhile during my pondering I was conveniently aware of a set of twins snickering as they attempted to drop an enchanted spider onto my shoulder for the second time this semester. These twins were the famous Weasleys. Known particularly for their devious pranks at every possible hour, and shocking ginger hair that they and their family were known for.

I whipped my head around a replied calmly, "if you even attempt to get that spider closer to my shoulder ill take it and then hex you into oblivion."

Their shocked faces were reward enough as I turned around and silently high fived the girl next to me. The girl was my best friend since first year, Clarisse. She had wavy black hair that brushed her shoulders, and large hazel eyes. Her hair was always in a high pony tail with light feathery bangs that ended just above her perfectly shaped eyebrows, framing her face beautifully.

I felt warm breathe on my shoulders as the twins leaned forward, most likely to give me a message of sorts.

"Tsk tsk Melissa." One said, I could hear the grin in his voice.

"That was not a very nice thing to say." Continued the other.

"How do you know that," one started.

"We weren't intent on removing said spider from your lovely shoulder?" finished the other.

"I simply made the assumption that you were intent on pranking me. Seeing as that is your profession, that there was never a spider on my shoulder, and the spider was moving closer to me, not further away. So please, don't mock my intelligence."

I felt the air by my neck cool and saw that the twins had sat back into there chairs whispering to each other. I shook my head smiling to myself and looked over to see Clarisse had taken out her pocket mirror and was inspecting her makeup. I caught a glimpse of my own reflection. My strawberry blonde hair, with blonde highlights was perfectly strait, and in a half up half down style with a few strands of hair hanging around my face. The few freckles I had were perfectly noticeable and seemed happy as they decorated my cheeks. My sky blue eyes looked as bored as I was. I wasn't pale, but I wasn't tan, I had a normal complexion that was complemented by coral lipstick.

I began to play with the silver locket that dangled from a silver chain that my dad had gotten me for my birthday as I waited for the class to end.

A paper crane then flew into my lap. I lifted an eyebrow and picked it up. I turned to Clarisse and she indicated with her head that it came from the twins. She was a total goody goody. Wouldn't talk at all during class.

I looked to the twins and they made motions with their hands that appeared to mean, "open the crane"

I opened said crane and saw some very sloppy handwriting. It said, "Have no fear, we have yet to ever doubt your intellect. But, you really shouldn't doubt ours either love. Look up."

"What?" I then did the dumbest thing ever. I looked up. Just in time to see a blue bubble pop. The entire class was then splattered in blue paint, and the smell of fish filled the air. Luckily, Clarisse anticipated something to happen and used a shielding charm.

I heard the Twins laughing, and turned around to stick out my tongue at them.

"You'll have to do better than that to fool me."

"Don't worry love, we've got plenty more up our sleeves." Fred replied with a humorous glint in his eyes.

I smiled and rolled my eyes as I stood up. The entire class had rushed out already, and Clarisse had released the laughter she had kept inside the entire class. "Fred, George, please come to the front of the classroom." Professor Binns called.

I grinned at the twins as they strolled up to the teacher. Clarisse and I left the class and erupted in laughter. Now, as Ravenclaws we were expected to be stuffy and find no enjoyment in such 'trivial mockery of this esteemed learning institute'. As our head girl put it. But, when one thought about it, it takes a rather ingenius mind, or two to come up with suck fantastical ideas for pranks that never harmed anyone, and only brought enjoyment. To those that weren't directly effected by said pranks. Most of the time the twins got away with their ideas, which added to my hypothesis.

"Merlin those twins are a riot. Do they ever do the same thing twice?" Clarisse asked.

"Not that I know of. Should we wait for them?" I replied.

"Hmm, well I don't think we have a choice here they come now."

I turned around to see the twins stride towards us with bright smiles on their faces.

"I take it you two got away with it?" I asked demurely.

"Of course we did." Fred replied as he draped his arm casually around my shoulders. Inside, I jumped for joy as fireworks went off and chickens danced around my head. Why chickens you ask? Well, I just think they're fun little animals.

"Oh but of course, how could I have doubted your superior pranking skills?" I asked dramatically, placing my hand over my heart for extra dramatic effect.

"Indeed Melissa, how could you have doubted them?" Clarisse added with a calm smile.

"My dear brother, I think we have just been insulted." George said, face contorted in an expression of mock horror.

"I agree, what are we to do about this?" Fred replied.

"I think you know." George said.

I felt a sharp jab in my side which tickled more than anything else and shrieked as did Clarisse and we both wrapped our arms around ourselves as the twins rushed away and turned down a corridor.

"Merlin I hate when they do that." I said, with a smile on my face.

"Of course you do. That's why you're smiling like an idiot. You've got it bad for Fred." She said with knowing smile, which really pissed me off.

"Do not! It's a small little crush. It will go away soon." I said stubbornly, thinking back on the many times I had glanced over at fred during meals to only daydream of walking with him through hogsmeade and holding hands with him in the hallways. These silly fantasies slowly making my days confusing as ever and occasionally making things awkward between me and the twins.

"If you say so." She said, in a singsong voice and she added a small skip to her step.

"If you didn't have a boyfriend id say you had a thing for his brother."

"As if."

We proceeded to discuss how things were between her and her boyfriend, unaware that a certain red head had heard our entire conversation, and unaware of other things to come.

ALL RIGHT…YOU GUYS GOT WHAT YOU WANTED, NOW REVIEW MY LOVELIES!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back again, here is the second installment of my new story, which I wrote on a whim and am hoping against hope will be positively received. Anyways, yeah, here the second chapter. ^_^

Unknown person's pov

I was somewhat shocked at what I had just heard. I knew I had heard it and not imagined it because whenever I heard Melissa's accent in my mind I gave her a gruff Scottish accent, and the voice I heard didn't have such an accent.

I whipped around and ran after my brother.

"Fred!"

"What?"

"It seems that you have an admirer."

"Oh? And who would this be?"

"I'm not sure if I should tell you."

"Why not?"

"Well, I suppose I could tell you. For a price."

"Forget it."

"I was just gonna ask if we could switch beds. I hate being so close to the bathroom."

"Fine, deal. Who is it?"

"Our darling little Melissa has a crush on you."

I watched as my twins eyes lit up, and a cocky smile spread across his face. He had fancied Melissa the previous year and had been as he said, "sending vibes" to her so she would succumb to his charm. Also, as he put it.

"Now the only question it, what will you do with this little piece of information?"

I watched the devious smile that appeared and felt one of my own. I had liked Melissa briefly but was willing to let my brother have her since he was more serious about it than I was.

"My dear brother, I do believe I have a plan."

Melissa's POV

I was a bit worried that somebody had heard me admit to my little crush, but didn't dwell on it. Instead I was distracted with an intense conversation about what my grade in transfiguration was. We had just had a major exam and I hadn't studied nearly enough.

The day went by fast, and it was soon time for dinner. As I was listening to everyone around me talk, my gaze fell upon the newest dada teacher, professor Umbridge. She was sent by the ministry and had interrupted the headmaster on the first night of school. It had been a month into school and I already despised her. I had heard of her detention methods and was astonished and horrified. My little sister, a second year hufflepuff had been talking in class asking her neighbor for a quill and she was given detention where she had to write, "I must always come to class prepared." Her hand was scarred and I was still researching methods of curing the scar. I was making her rub vitamin E oil over it, but it wasn't working fast enough for my taste.

Professor Umbridge caught my gaze and smiled that sickeningly fake smile at me, almost inviting me to attempt an attack on her life.

I smiled just as fake back at her and returned to the conversation.

"But after I pointed out to Snape that I had indeed done the homework myself, and that the slytherin next to me had copied he deducted points and publicly called me a liar!" My friend Jacob exclaimed. He was a stereotypical Ravenclaw, but I loved him like a brother since I had somewhat saved him from some third year slytherins our first year.

"Well, it's just Snape. He does that to everyone." I added, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe so but with that level of favoritism in that class I'm shocked that Dumbledore keeps him around."

"You have to admit though, he knows what he's doing." I reasoned.

"Why do you make it a point to take the opposing side of every discussion of ours rather than just agree?"

"It's much more amusing."

He rolled his eyes and played with his peas. I giggled and finished my dinner.

I looked up feeling somebody looking at me, and caught the eye of my favorite ginger. Fred. I smiled a toothy grin, and he returned it. He blew me a kiss and I blushed and looked away. I didn't flirt much even as a joke, and I was slightly embarrassed.

Clarisse had seen the whole exchange and smugly smiled at me.

In return I mentally plotted my revenge, which in the end resulted in me throwing a cookie at her. Luck was on my side and it slid down her shirt. Her face reddened as we all laughed. She reached down her blouse and fished out the cookie. Her boyfriend laughed and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. She stuck her tongue out at me. I winked and finished my dessert, then stood up to retire back to my room early so I could get started on my potions essay. I had the entire week to get started but it was better to be safe than sorry.

I said goodbye to my friends, grabbed my things and made my way out to the corridor. The sun was setting and the dim light created eerie shadows that moved and danced in time with the flames on the torches.

I felt the need to move faster and I sped up moving at a fast pace. I could have sworn that there were footsteps behind me, which prompted me to run.

"**Why are you running? This is very irrational."**

"I don't care right now. So don't chide me."

"**You're smarter than this."**

"Leave me alone inner voice."

"**You created me, so you're pretty much telling yourself to shut up."**

"Don't you think I know that?"

"**Whatever you say."**

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

The voice stopped just as I reached the statue. I answered with the password and rushed in, running up to my room. I didn't relax until I reached my bed. I had no idea why I was so terrified, but I was. I wasn't one to completely disregard my gut instinct. I had came to terms with the fact it wasn't as reliable as reason, but it had gotten me this far hadn't it? so it seemed like a good plan to just go with it, and not question it.

I gave up on studying and let my mind wander to Fred. His smile, the twinkle in his eyes when he would get an idea, the adrenaline rush I would get when he would hug me, or even brush up against me. Maybe it was a bit more than a crush and more of an infatuation, but I enjoyed it nonetheless.

"What is happening to me? Next thing I know Im going to be dreaming about him."


	3. Chapter 3

The fates were against me, and that night I had a dream about Fred. It wasn't major, or anything smut related. But we had been in a field of tall grass, holding hands and walking. I was watching as a bystander behind the other me and Fred. Something seemed wrong, but at the same time they both looked happy. But, before I could inspect any closer I was shook awake by Clarisse.

"Melissa, get up, I gave you an extra ten minutes, get up or you'll be late."

"I don't wanna." I replied childishly as I pulled the covers up higher and pulled my knees to my chest.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her dark hair. Her hazel eyes looking pretty tired and makeup free.

"Melissa, get up now or ill make you get up."

"I'd like to see you try." I challenged, though my words were slightly slurred.

"Fine."

Next thing I knew I was in the air, along with my mattress, then I was falling, then I was on the ground with my mattress on top of me. Needless to say I was wide awake now and fully alert. I scrambled around to get out from under the mattress and saw the other girls in our dorm room stifling giggles and rolling their eyes, smiling nonetheless.

"Clarisse, I hope you don't think me rude. But, are you insane!" I yelled. I was smiling but my life had passed before my eyes and I thought I was dying.

"You challenged me, so I simply used the most sure fire way to wake you up and get you out of bed at the same time."

"Smart ass."

"At least I'm not a dumbass." She replied coyly.

I grumbled curses under my breathe and stumbled to the bathroom. I checked my hair and determined I was to shower when the day was over. I hated morning showers. They just never clicked with me. I did the normal face wash, brushing routine and went on to makeup. Some brown mascara, almost translucent shimmery pink eye shadow, and peppermint flavored lip gloss. I wore this everyday, never anything different, it was easier to stick to a routine.

For my hair, I arranged it into two low pony tails at the base of my head. I changed into my uniform. I was alarmed to find that all my knee highs were dirty, and was forced to go sockless. I slipped on a pair of black ballet flats and rushed out the bathroom, to my bed, grabbed my bag and met Clarisse at the bottom of the stairs.

The two of us were walking calmly down to breakfast when we heard a little cough come from behind us. I looked over my shoulder and saw Professor Umbridge. In my mind I sneered, but outside I placed a pleasant smile on my face and asked, "Can I help you Professor?"

"Well, you see, that outfit is rather risqué don't you think? It would be much more appropriate with a couple, minor adjustments. Wouldn't you agree?" she giggled at the end of her sentence but it didn't cover up the malicious intent behind her gaudy pink wardrobe.

With that she whipped out her wand, flicked it, and then my skirt which had already been at a modest length was pulled down to just brush against my knees, my tie was tightened, and the top button on my uniform was done. She didn't do anything about the socks I was relived. I hated the look of flats and socks together. It just didn't mesh well in my mind.

I gritted my teeth and said, "Thank you Professor, wouldn't want to look trashy."

"But of course dear, any time." She smiled sickeningly sweet and giggled as she walked off down another hallway.

"I hate that dreadful woman." I said through still gritted teeth.

"Come on Melissa, she's not worth it. Lets just get to breakfast. Id like to eat before class today."

"Whatever, maybe my day will get better."

With that we continued on, and I loosened my tie. It was my tiny act of rebellion. I didn't challenge authority despite any circumstances. I was a bit of a coward and was terrified of getting in trouble, failing, or letting others down. So to avoid it I followed the rules mostly, didn't argue against teachers, and didn't do anything that could mean performing an act of bravery. I just wasn't like Harry Potter, or the twins. I wasn't destined for greatness or anything.

We arrived for breakfast and I was shocked at just how many people were there. It was almost full.

"I suppose we're later than I thought." I said to Clarisse.

She nodded in agreement and walked over to where our friends were sitting.

I followed suit, but when I saw Cho Chang I made a brief detour. We weren't super close, but we knew each other and studied together sometimes. She looked sad, I said hello and gave her a warm hug. After Cedric dying she wasn't the same. She was very forlorn. She smiled sadly at me when I stood up and I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before walking away. Normally I was horrid at comforting people, but I saw somebody do that on the little talking muggle box when I went to Clarisse's house over the summer.

I sat down and picked up a croissant and began to nibble on it. But then the little bit of silence that was there was broken by somebody shouting, "Look at that!"

Everyone looked up to see that all of the pumpkin juice in the room had flown into the air and was elaborately spelling out a message in the air. It was amazing to watch and looked very complicated. It was writing in a beautiful cursive. But then I realized the message,

"Melissa Andrews, will you be my girlfriend, Fred Weasley."

My mouth was wide open and I felt the entire room staring at me awaiting the answer. I took a deep breathe, stood up and held out my wand. I then used a simple spell that allowed you to write in the air as though it were parchment and wrote, "of course."

The entire place boomed with applause and I felt a huge smile on my face. I then felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Fred.

"Hi." I said shyly, completely losing my nerve. The butterflies in my stomach were going crazy.

He then smiled, then spoke in an absurd, nasal accent attempting to sound like a snob and said, "Would you accompany me to Hogs Meade next week?"

I followed suit with the accent and replied, "Of course sir Fred. I'd be delighted."

He then smiled, leaned fore ward to lightly kiss me on the cheek, winked, and then rushed back to his table. I sighed and sat back down, knowing I must look like an idiot.

"Oh my Merlin, I can't believe he went through all of that trouble to ask you out!" Jacob said with his eyes wide.

"Me neither, he must have it bad for you too." Clarisse added.

I saw the head girl looking at me disapprovingly, and in the heat of the moment I stuck my tongue out, finished my croissant and went to my first class with Clarisse in tow.

The rest of the day went smoothly with people congratulating me, Fred walking me to class, and everything just falling into place. But with my luck, this wasn't guaranteed to last long. And darkness was slowly coming, slow and sure. When it hit, things would change. And everyone around me, would come to terms with what lingered in the back of every one's mind since Cedric died the year before at the tri wizard tournament. Has he who must not be named, finally returned?


	4. Chapter 4

At the end of the day I took my long deserved shower. The scent of orange blossom filled the air as I gently rubbed in my scented lotion. I closed my eyes and deeply inhaled the scent. I adored the smell of oranges at the end of the day; it always relaxed me so I could get to sleep. Once I was all lotioned up I slid into bed and went to sleep.

I was plagued by the same dream. I say plagued due to the feeling of something evil lurking in the grass nearby. As I followed my doppelganger, I realized no matter how close I got I couldn't hear them. But when I looked to their right, I saw something moving in the grass, something dark and evil. I wanted to tell them to look out, but before I could I was awake.

"Melissa, are you alright? You were yelling in your sleep." Clarisse asked worriedly. I assumed she was the one who had awakened me.

"Huh, oh I'm fine. A creepy dream is all, no worries." I smiled brightly, surprised at how awake I was.

"Whatever you say, now get up, its time to get ready."

"Okie dokie."

I slid out of bed, changed into my uniform, my tie still loosened. Before I put on my shoes Clarisse walked by and I noticed we were the same height. I had always been average height; I was about 5'5, with all my height in my legs.

We were done rather quickly and went to breakfast. As we walked in Fred waved to me, and signaled me to head over to his table. I looked at Clarisse and she nodded. I said bye and took long fast strides to Fred's table. I could feel my cheeks burning and prayed that nobody noticed.

"Hello love." He said cheerfully as he stood up to hug me.

"Hey baby, did you sleep alright?"

"Yeah." He then scooted over and patted the seat next to him.

I didn't hesitate to take the seat so as not to seem rude. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as I stole some bacon off his plate.

"Hey! That was my bacon."

"My bacon now love." I said with a wink and bit into the crispy morsel.

"She has you there brother." George said. I looked up not realizing he had been there.

"Oh, hi George." I said with a bacon filled smile.

"Hey Melissa. Hope my prat brother has been a perfect gentleman."

"Of course I've been. I'm offended you think I wouldn't." Fred said with his nose in the air while I tried to stifle my laughter.

"Don't mind those two, they lack any type of decorum what so ever." I turned to the voice and saw none other than Hermione Granger.

"I think its part of their charm." I replied.

"See Hermione, somebody loves us." Fred said over my shoulder.

She rolled her eyes and smiled to herself. After that morning I spent all my breakfasts at the twins table. I met some of their friends and soon felt less awkward when I sat next to Fred.

Eventually it was the week of the Hogs Meade trip, and I was giddier than a third year.

"Calm down Melissa!" Clarisse scolded as I scoffed at another unsuitable outfit.

"How can I calm down? I need today to be perfect." I replied as I looked over to her lying stomach down on her bed watching me as her chin rested on the back of her arms.

"When did you become a perfectionist?"

"Since I got somebody I needed to impress."

"Well newsflash, you two are a couple, you don't need to impress him anymore. Not that you ever really tried."

"I suppose your right."

"Of course I am."

"Some bodies modest."

"I know." She replied smiling.

Finally I gave up on trying to look perfect. I pulled out a long sleeved lavender top with a modest V-neck, some light blue bellbottoms, and a tan knit sweater. I left my hair alone, applied my usual mascara and shimmery eye shadow, but this time instead of coral lipstick I used a dark pink lip gloss. For shoes I had on lavender high tops I had borrowed from one of my muggle friends and had forgotten to give back.

"How do I look?" I asked Clarisse once I was ready.

"You look cute. Where's your locket?"

"Oh, I almost forgot."

I grabbed the locket from the dresser at the foot of my bed, put it on, then linked arms with Clarisse as we made our way to meet our dates.

She looked rather nice in a green and brown peasant blouse, acid washed jeans and brown moccasins.

Once we arrived at the meeting place she ran off to her Hufflepuff boyfriend and I walked over to Fred.

"Hey Fred, where's George?"

"He and Lee went already."

"Oh I'm sorry, I woke up late."

"It's no problem. Where do you want to go first?"

"It doesn't matter to me. How about you show me around Zonkos?"

His face lit up, and he got a smug smile on his face as he held out his arm for me to take. I laughed and took it as we headed towards Zonkos. Conversation was light hearted as we wandered the streets.

"What's that on your neck?" he said worriedly as he pointed to some spot on my neck.

I looked down confused, only to get gently flicked in the nose.

"Gotcha! I can't believe you fell for that." He said in between laughs as he grabbed his sides.

"Fred! That wasn't nice!" I yelled as I shoved him into a snow bank.

I pointed and laughed only to have him grab my hand and pull me on top of him. I looked at him startled as he rolled me over and straddled my waist.

"Don't try to beat the master." He said smiling.

"I won't when I see him."

He gasped in mock anger as I shoved him off, fully aware of my blush.

"**You blush too much"**

"Shut up, what would you know?"

"**I know everything you know."**

"True."

My mental argument was cut off by somebody grabbing me around the waist, pulling me so my back was against their chest and spinning me around.

I shrieked and closed my eyes hearing a familiar laugh in my ear as we went in circles. But he tripped and we both landed in the snow bank again.

I was laughing so hard my sides hurt. When I caught my breathe I looked over to see fred laughed. He looked at me and time seemed to slow. We both leaned over, and I felt his lips gently press against mine. He tasted like pumpkin juice which made me smile into the kiss. My eyes were open as I took in his features. I had never been one to close my eyes during a kiss. He must have felt eyes on him, because he opened his eyes never breaking the kiss. He leaned in more as he stared into my eyes and our lips pressed into each other. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair and he mimicked the action.

We were getting into it when we both heard a cough. He rolled off of me, I hadn't even realized he was on me, and I caught a glimpse of George and Lee.

I felt my face warm up and quickly sat up, shaking the snow out of my hair.

"Well as much as I love to watch my brother snog innocent girls, Umbridge is walking this way."

I could see why he would warn us. Ever since she had gotten her new title she had been enforcing all these stupid rules. One of them being boys and girls must remain 2 feet apart from each other or something like that.

Just as he had said the evil toad woman walked by. She smiled sickeningly sweet at me.

"Hello Melissa dear, enjoying yourself?"

"Of course madame umbridge."

Her smile tightened when she saw the twins and Lee. She took one last look at me and stalked off.

"That woman needs to go dear brother." Fred said.

"definatly."

They exchanged a knowing look, and I began to wonder, just what did they have up their sleeves?


	5. Chapter 5

After the 'kissing incident' I had wandered with Fred, Lee, and George for the duration of the rest of the trip.

At the end of the day Fred kissed me goodbye, and this time, his eyes were open, from the beginning. I had gossiped with Clarisse about all that had happened, and she happily went along in her mellow sort of way. She had always been very relaxed, even now that we were both seventh years.

The next day there was still no school and I spent my day with Fred wandering the corridors.

"Hey, this might not be the best thing to talk about, but do you believe what harry said about you-know-who?" Fred asked seemingly out of no where.

"Well, I'm honestly not sure. On one hand, Harry has yet to cause any reason not to trust him, they couldn't explain Cedric's death, and the headmaster agrees. On the other hand, the ministry is heavily denying it. But when you look at it objectively, I suppose Id have to side with harry. It's logical for the ministry to not wish to believe he who must not be named is back. He was ruthless before, now that he would be back with vengeance, it's terrifying to think about. Why do you ask?"

"Well, with him being back and all, we need to defend ourselves, especially you. I can't think about how I'd feel if you were harmed."

When I heard the last bit I lightly gasped and squeezed his hand, mentally giggling despite the seriousness of our discussion.

"So there's a group of us practicing Defense against the dark arts in secret, and Harry is teaching it. I trust you, and think you can keep a secret. Would you join the group? If not for yourself, do it for me?"

We had stopped and he was looking into my eyes so pleadingly that I had to agree. And I may be book smart, but I wasn't actually that well at performing defensive or offensive spells. But I excelled in transfiguration.

I thought for a moment, then replied "of course Ill join. If Umbridge refuses to properly teach the class then Harry is the perfect choice."

"Great! We just need to find Hermione so you can sign the contract and then go to the meeting tonight. We're just started a week or so ago."

"Fabulous. Where's Hermione?"

"The library of course. Where else would the bookworm be?"

I laughed quietly and followed Fred to the Library as he excitedly explained the spells they had worked on thus far, and how he'd destroy any death eater to cross his path.

I rather liked Hermione. She would have made an excellent Ravenclaw. None of use was completely sure as to why she was in Gryffendor, I had concluded it was because while we Ravenclaws were intelligent, brave, etc, we stayed out of things and left it to the Gryffendors and the slytherins. Hermione used her intellect to aid Harry and Ron in all their troubles. We simply used our smarts to solve problems, become healers, or write books on triumphs we had never accomplished. I then began to feel somewhat sad. Was my life already planned? Was I destined to be something befitting a stereotypical Ravenclaw? I knew this was expected of me, and I knew I lacked the courage for much else. Nor did I much care for teaching or research, but there had to be something I could do that wouldn't sound so, dull. Right?

"There she is! I knew shed be in the library." Fred exclaimed as we made our way to the Gryffindor whose nose was buried in a leather bound book about defensive spells.

"Hello Hermione, fancy meeting you here."

"Fred, shouldn't you be paying first years to test your joke products, with total disregard for their health and well being?"

My eye brow rose when she mentioned Fred's 'products'.

"Hermione, I'm devastated. I had no idea you thought so lowly of me."

"Mhmm."

"Anyways, back to my original idea. The beautiful Melissa here would love to accompany me to our next little, party. Any way she could get onto the guest list?" he said quietly, in case anyone was listening. Despite his attempt at using code.

Hermione's head whipped up and she looked at me quizzically. I smiled lightly under the scrutiny, and gazed back, equally, if not more so as I inspected her. She shied away from my stare and reached into her bag pulling out a piece of parchment.

"Sign right there." She whispered.

"Fine."

I leaned over the table, borrowed her quill and scribbled my name down. I purposely altered my handwriting and made it appear to say someone else's name, then stood and looked around carefully. I wasn't particularly in the mood to get into trouble over a little club. Seeing as they had all been banned.

Now that I had sealed my fate, I excused myself and left to go and finish my weekend homework I was scheduled to work on with Clarisse. I was intrigued to find out, just what was this, Dumbledore's Army really about?

I know this was short, but im feeling horrible today and can barely see what im typing. Ill update my other story as well though, have no fear. Ta ta for now.


	6. Chapter 6

Clarisse and I were quietly working on our work, we had just begun working on an essay for transfiguration and I as engrossed in The Art of Going Furry which was a lighthearted novel on animagi. This was what our essay was to be about. I had just started my introduction when there was a tapping on the window of our dorm. Clarisse and I looked up, as well as two other girls in the room who had been quizzing each other for an upcoming test.

I saw it was an owl, and slowly got up, dusting off my ensemble which now consisted of baggy white sweats, and a dark brown camisole. I opened the window and in flew in a ratty brown, owl which banged around the room arousing screams from the girls until the now terrified bird finally landed on my bed.

I slowly walked towards it and took off the letter from its leg as Clarisse offered it some owl pellets when I saw the letter was addressed to me from Fred. I felt a sickeningly love sick smile spread across my face and tore open the letter enthusiastically.

Melissa,

Sorry to disturb you love, but I humbly request an audience with you outside your common room. Remember our little date for the night?

The gallantly charming Fred.

Realization dawned across my face and I quickly grabbed my wand and a deep purple cloak, excusing myself for a date with Fred while the girls giggled at me as I rushed around. I undid my messy ponytail, and shook out my hair, and quickly applied some lip gloss. Once I looked somewhat presentable I nearly flew out of the dorm, through the common room, and outside into the corridor, only to find it empty.

"Fred? Fred, are you ah!" I screamed when I was shocked to feel a set of arms wrapped around my waist and warm breathe tickle my ear sending goose bumps down my back.

"Who knew you scared so easily, this will come in handy later." I heard the voice of none other than Fred whisper huskily into my ear.

"Fred! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry love, but we need to get going." He said mysteriously as he lazily draped an arm around my shoulders and guided me to wherever his meeting was, pausing at the sound of foot steps and quieting at corners.

"Fred, I understand this being against the rules, but I highly doubt it calls for this amount of secrecy."

"You'd be very surprised Lissa."

Lissa? I mentally screamed at the new nickname. Being called love was cute and all, but Lissa was more personal.

"I would, would it?"

"Indeed. Ah, here we are."

We were standing in front of a wall, but before I could say anything a set of doors appeared from no where and I gasped. The room of requirements, I had read about it but was sure it was simply a myth.

"Come on Lissa, they'll start without us."

"Oh, sorry Fred."

I hurried over to the doors and we walked in. I was in awe at what I saw, there were pillows, targets, and students all practicing spells. Spells were being shouted and sparks were flying around the room.

"Alright everyone, now that we are all here its time to start a new spell since we've advance so far." Harry said as everyone quieted to hear him speak.

"What we are going to work on now is quite advanced, but it comes in very handy, and with Voldemort being back and all you will need to know this spell. It's the Patronus charm, and is used against dementors."

"The Patronus charm? But that's extremely advanced magic, many adult wizards cant do that." I heard myself say out loud as everyone turned to look at me, for daring to speak out during Harry's speech. I was expecting to be reprimanded or something, but instead harry smiled and replied, "all the more reason to start working on it early."

I smiled back and relaxed, I could get used to this thing.

He explained how to get it right, and demonstrated beautifully causing a silver, misty stag to erupt from the tip of his wand and gallop gracefully around the room. It was enchanting and hard to believe that a thing of such beauty could stand up against something as ghastly as a dementor.

Everyone split up and began to shout the incantation. I stood there thinking back to find a happy memory. I had been blessed and had a happy life, and choosing one moment that stood apart from the rest was rather difficult. But, one in particular that occurred rather recently made a smile spread across my face. It wasn't when Fred asked me out, I was more shocked and in awe rather than happy, but rolling around with Fred in the snow as we kissed passionately filled me with happiness. I had been kissed before, but it hadn't been willingly and I was 12 and terrified, so this was much more pleasant.

I may have imagined it but my wand seemed to glow. I felt as though I were having an out of body experience as I raised my wand and yelled out, "Expecto patronum!" out of my wand leapt a beautiful fox, or at least that's what it appeared to be it wasn't as clear an image as Harry's stag, but it had a decent outline, and the face was fairly clear.

"Excellent Melissa! Well done for your first try." Harry exclaimed happily as others around me smiled and gave me thumbs up.

I blushed smiled at everyone, in class people would have rolled their eyes, or mumbled under their breathe, but here people were supportive and friendly, it must be the thought that we were all working toward the common goal of being able to defend ourselves properly in a fight.

The rest of class I tried perfecting the spell, but it still insisted on coming out fuzzy, our only half of it showed up. By the time the club was over, I was very tired and my brow had a slight sweat on it. I went to the side of the room to collect my cloak, but I tripped over a pillow and was sent tumbling to the floor, until somebody scooped me up in their arms and into the air. My breathe caught in my throat and my heart must have stopped beating. I looked up and saw Fred, but upon further inspection realized it was actually George.

"Thank Merlin you were there George. That would have been a nasty fall."

"Any time Melissa."

I'm not sure what happened, but something changed in his eyes. We were gazing into each others eyes and the world quieted. I was trying to figure out why he had gone quiet when his head slowly began to lower to mine, and I felt my cheeks growing hot as I tried to think up something to say.

"George? Melissa?"

George halted immediately and looked as though he had awoken from a trance and spun around with me in his arms, just to see Fred in the doorway with an eyebrow raised.

"Hello love, George here thought it would be funny to hold me captive. Care to intervene?" I said swiftly, not sure why I had lied.

"Tsk tsk George, she's my girlfriend, I'm the only one permitted to pick on her as I please." Fred said smiling, believing me entirely.

George cleared his throat and smiled at his brother replying, "but dear little Melissa here is so fun to torment I couldn't help it." he put me down and I grabbed my cloak rushing over the Fred.

With that he walked me out the room, but not before I looked back at George and wondered, Just what was about to happen?


	7. Chapter 7

Fred and I walked slowly back to my common room, discussing the meeting in hushed whispers that required him to lower his head to my ear, and for me to occasionally turn my face to his which was less that a few inches away. Needless to say it was rather intimate, but we weren't particularly worried about Umbridge, but a certain other redhead was on my mind, leaving me in guilty confusion.

We stopped in front of the statue and I turned to him smiling shyly as he wrapped his arms around me. But his height often made it difficult as I stood on my tiptoes unsteadily and wavered. He smiled at my attempt, bent down and lifted me up, as I gasped, and reflexively wrapped my legs around his waist and arms around his neck with his arms underneath my bum holding me up.

"Is that easier?" he asked seductively.

"Uh huh." I said frazzled.

He leaned in and kissed me with his usual sweetness. His kiss wasn't demanding, or passionate, it was sweet and coy. I returned the gesture and tilted my head to the side for a better angle as things maintained a PG rating. Until his arms tired someone and he walked forward pressing my back against the wall for extra support. The coldness of the wall sent chills through my system, which he mistook for excitement, and he attempted to deepen the kiss.

His tongue grazed my lower lip and he gently nipped it as I smiled, looking into his eyes as a sly look over came my face and I denied him. He raised an eyebrow and tried again. I sent him a challenging look, when he appeared to get an idea. He moved his hand to the outside of my thigh and he moved his hand to my inner thigh making circles with his pointer finger, maintaining holding me in the air. I gasped and he took advantage and invaded my mouth with his tongue and returned his hand to where it had been. We played our game for a few minutes until we heard footsteps. He gently put me down, and blushed, probably as much as I was.

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away." He said sheepishly.

"It's fine, I actually had fun." I said with a shy wink, attempting to flirt.

"I see, I guess ill see you in class tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye." I said, watching as he turned and walked away.

I was walking on air as I said the password and made my way up to my dorm. The only person in my dorm was Clarisse, and taking one look at my face she said, "What happened?"

"The most amazing thing occured, and I have a teeny little problem. Could you put my hair in a braid while I tell you?"

"Of course, French braid?"

"Yeah."

This was how I would convey that it was going to be a somewhat serious discussion and I just needed her to listen.

I sat at the side of the bed on the floor, and she gently combed out my hair and said, "Start from the beginning."

"Well, I was with Fred, but he left and I went to get something, and I tripped. But George was there and he caught me before I fell, he was holding me in the air, up to his chest and I could hear his heart beating. I thanked him and things got rather quiet and intense as he leaned towards me, I think he was about to kiss me. But Fred walked I, I lied, he bought it and we walked off. Then when we got to the statue we were snogging, he was holding me in the air, and soon we were frenching, and it was getting pretty heavy until we heard something and parted ways. It was intoxicating and exhilarating, but I feel guilty about George."

She had just finished combing my hair and was beginning to braid when she said, "Why would you feel guilty? He was attempting to move in on you, despite you being with his brother."

"But I didn't try to stop him, I just let things start to happen, and I lied to Fred."

"Well, You did nothing wrong, you were most likely trying to spare his feelings."

"But what if George says something, Fred will be mad at me."

"I honestly doubt it. His brother was trying to snog you, not the other way around, im sure he'll see you as a victim of circumstance."

"Whatever you say."

"Uh huh. Now about the kiss, are you sure your not moving too fast?"

"I'm sure, most of the couples I've seen have frenched after the first few days, its been about a week, or a little more."

"I see, well at least you've moved on from what happened with Paul."

I shuddered at the name, as memories flooded back. There was one of a second year me, pinned on the floor with Paul, a third year Ravenclaw on top of me trying to kiss me while I thrashed around. Then one of me in a corner clutching my books for dear life as Paul stood in front of me, both hands on either side of my head. He knocked away my books, grabbed my shoulders and roughly snogged me as I let him, thinking it was the best thing to do. A few more like that passed through my mind as a few tears escaped my eyes.

"Don't cry Melissa, he cant do anything now."

"I just keep thinking there was something I could have done."

"There wasn't, he was stronger than you, you were young, and he had you convinced you cared about him and that he cared about you."

"Yeah I guess."

In my second year Paul had been very attractive, and one day he asked me to be his girlfriend and I stupidly accepted, thinking I was the luckiest girl alive. But one day he was walking me to class, and shoved me into an abandoned classroom and tried kissing me. I kept saying no but finally he pinned me to the ground, I thought he was joking and laughed but the look in his eyes shut me up. He leaned down and kissed me roughly, I tried to turn my head but he squeezed my wrists, so hard and I cried out. He got off me and walked me to my class. He did this a few times, and he managed to French me since I was too scared to say no, but one day he slid a hand up my shirt, and I screamed. He dumped me that day. Clarisse was the only one who knew what he had done.

I was brought back to the present when Clarisse put a mirror in front of me. I looked at my reflection, and decided I liked the braid. I looked over my shoulder and thanked her.

"I'm quite tired, I think ill retire." I said, with a realistic yawn.

"Alright, ill wake you in the morning."

"Ok, goodnight/"

"Night."

I crawled under my blankets, not bothering to change and fell asleep, able to escape my past, and fell into a deep slumber with dreams of my favorite red head.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning I awoke feeling somewhat introverted, but was eager to see Fred despite the George problem, I was quite sure it was an accident and it meant nothing. So I hurriedly got dressed after Clarisse woke me up, and checked my braid, it was still in tact, but it had a slight disheveled appearance about it which I found attractive so rather than take it out I left it and ran to breakfast.

I arrived almost out of breathe, and smiled when my eyes landed on Fred, and a blush painted my cheeks as memories of our last meeting drifted to mind. He looked up and blushed, but I wouldn't have noticed it had I not seen the original color of his ears before he had seen me. I plopped down next to him and got comfortable.

"Morning." I said quietly, looking at him, looking at me.

"Good morning." He replied as he linked hands with me under the table, our fingers lacing together as though they had been made for that sole purpose.

"Hello Rose." George said, and I noticed he sounded somewhat uneasy.

"Hi George, that's a rather nice waffle you have there." And with that I took the waffle from him and took a bite, savoring the cinnamon flavor.

"I thought you only stole food from me." Fred said pouting.

"Aw, I'm sorry love. Would you feel better if I took some bacon."

"A little."

"Alright then." And with that I promptly stole two pieces of bacon and bit into them as well.

"I thought you were only going to take on!" he whined childishly.

"You are such a baby, here." I held up the bacon to his mouth, which he opened eagerly, and dropped what was left of the small slice of bacon as he chewed happily.

I was well aware of a set of eyes on me and from the corner of my eye I saw George watching, with a strange look on his face. I disregarded it and continued to talk with Fred, while George stayed rather quiet, then after Breakfast Fred walked me to my first class.

"Did you notice anything strange about George this morning?" Fred asked.

"Well, he was rather quiet, why do you ask?" I said worriedly, knowing that if he pried I would end up blabbing about what almost happened last night.

"He's not normally that quiet. I think something is up. It started last night, after he was picking on you."

I felt myself tense, and tried to hide it.

"Oh? Well maybe he's coming down with something, it is that time of year when people start getting ill."

"Possibly."

I was going to say something when I heard an excited, "Melissa!"

I turned around and saw my little sister rushing towards me, her blonde hair flying behind her, and her sky blue eyes that were identical to mine, yet had a softer look to them, whereas mine were striking and always thoughtful.

"Hello Emma, I haven't seen you lately. How is that scar?"

Her cheeks flushed and she held out her hand, as I took it, turned it over so I could see how it had healed.

"Umbridge did that to you?" Fred asked, astonished and angry all at once.

All my sister did was nod, for a second year she was rather small, and was often thought of as a first year. Her hair stopped at the middle of her neck, it had been longer but a boy had put gum in it and our mother had to chop it all off.

"Have you been rubbing the vitamin E oil on it every night?"

She nodded again, she wasn't shy, but she didn't really like to speak unless she had something important to say, but she was very loyal, caring, and already decided that she wanted to be a healer. She always wanted to help, but didn't want to be at the front of things, she was happier in the back ground. She wasn't the brightest, but so long as she was serious about her goal I was going to help her.

"Well, keep it up. I haven't found anything yet, but I'll keep working on it. Now get to class, you cant be late."

"Alright, bye bye." And with that she spun around and ran off.

"I can't believe that toad woman would give her detention." Fred said, still tense.

"Yes, she is such a horrible woman, I don't condone rule breaking or anything for the fun of it, but if I had the chance I would get revenge. She has no right to do what she has been doing, she's a tyrant and somebody must stop her."

"I'm planning to."

My head spun around and I asked quizzically, "what are you planning to do?"

"Cant say, but George and I have something planned."

"I'm going to help?"

"What?" he asked, shocked that I wanted to go along with one of their plans.

"Well, she is not fit to be a teacher, she is biased, ignorant, cruel, and I have no idea how she has the mind capacity to even get dressed in the mornings. Nobody lays a hand or spell on my sister, and gets away with it, not even a teacher."

"Well, George and I aren't just going to prank her. It's going to change this school, and it's going to be major, big enough where we'll have to leave school."

"I don't care. I'm going to help, whether you want me to or not."

He looked at me quietly for a moment, then smiled widely and said, "Welcome to the rank of prankster, we are planning to make history." I smiled and began to wonder what they had in store for Umbridge.

The rest of the day was uneventful, as was the next few days. But on Thursday, Fred 'abducted' me and we met with George and they went over their plans for how they were going to get even with Umbridge. George had stopped acting odd around me and we returned to how things were before.

"So, the fireworks will look like dragons?" I asked quizzically.

"Correct, they will be amazing!" George said excitedly.

"But, can't they simply say a spell to diminish them?"

"Well, yeah, but we're working on a way to make them charm proof. I've been in the library reading up on charms."

"Well, I know a hex that makes nonliving things immune to magic, but it's kind of complicated."

"Really? That's perfect!" Fred said, hugging me happily.

"So when are you two planning on going through with this?"

The two looked at each other, then at me and said, "Not a clue."

"Well, so long as it's all planned out." I said sarcastically. Now slightly worried, what if things went wrong?


	9. Chapter 9

A few days passed since I met with the twins about their plans for getting vengeance on Umbridge, and things around the school had gotten very tense. She had been interviewing all the teachers during class, and had sent professor Trelawny into a nervous break down. Students were also seen quite often wandering the halls with bandages on their hands, something needed to be done and soon, things were getting terribly out of hand.

It was Sunday, and after the meeting last night had been canceled and re-schedualed for tonight I was anxious and excited to practice the patronus charm once again, I had a feeling that I could possibly mater it this time. I was in the hallway, planning to go to the library and study, I had a rather important Herbology test coming up and I needed to ace it.

"Melissa?"

I turned around, a bit frazzled at being awoken from my deep thinking time, and saw George.

"Hey George, where's Fred?"

"He slept in, again."

"But its already three, guess I shouldn't be surprised. I've never met anyone who slept as much as that lazy bum." I said with a laugh.

"It's a special talent of his, a special talent for a," he used air quotes as he said, "special person."

I laughed and waited for him to catch up to where I was and continued walking.

"He's special alright. So how have you been?"

"Pretty good, rounding up first years, getting ready, the usual."

"Getting ready for what?"

"You mean Fred didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what George?"

"We're working on products for our joke shop."

"A joke shop?"

"Yeah, not the most dignified profession but its most suitable for, our talents." He said with a wink.

"Well I think that's a great idea! At least you two have planned out what you want to do, and it will be something you love."

"What about you?"

"I don't know. I suppose I'm most suited for working in the ministry, or writing a book."

"Well what do you want to do."

"I really don't know, I just want to enjoy it and have fun for once in my life."

"That's a good goal."

"I like to think so."

It was odd having a serious conversation with one of the twins, normally talk was dominated by jokes or laughter, Fred and I rarely spoke seriously about anything of importance. I knew George was the more thoughtful of the twins, but I hadn't realized he was the more serious.

"So tell me more about your joke shop."

"sure, well we have quite a few items made, enough to get started, but we need to find a place, a name, and though we have a lot of ideas, its sometimes difficult to stay grounded, and dealing with money isn't Fred nor my strong point."

"I see." My mind was reeling. I could help with their joke shop! Money was simple for me, and I knew many advance spells to help with their items, and I could manage their shop while they created things and mingled with the customers.

But wait, this was something they wanted to do together, it was something to be done between brothers, I couldn't interfere in their dream.

"Melissa?"

"Huh? Oh sorry I guess I just drifted off right there."

"It's fine."

I realized we had stopped walking, and George was looking at me intensely, and I began to feel nervous.

"George, I think." I was cut off by his lips crashing into mine, with overwhelming passion.

His lips were soft, whereas Fred's normally were a bit rough and slightly chapped, and Georges kiss was soft, and very sweet, where Fred was more, well, rough and intimate. Also, George's eyes were closed, and I didn't feel as intense a connection. I didn't kiss back, I let him experiment, and get this out of his system.

He slowly backed away, his eyes opened slowly and they looked foggy and unfocused. He then seemed to snap out of it, and he looked at me alarmed, where I was strangely calm, and it frightened me a bit. "Oh Merlin I'm so sorry Melissa! I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine George, its fine. You didn't mean it."

"But I did! You don't understand! I've liked you for a long time, way longer than Fred has, and you still like him more than me, I thought I didn't like you anymore, and then Fred asked you to be his girlfriend and reminded me of all those old feelings. I can't help but like you."

I was very quiet for a moment, and then I said, "George, calm down. This will be our little secret, nobody will know. But, you will tell Fred, ill come with you. This may hurt him, but you've put me in a horrible position. We will tell him, then we will move on. Do you understand?"

"But I can't move on!"

"Yes you can dammit! You will do it for me, and for your brother. Im sorry but I don't feel that way about you, and I won't ever feel that way. I am in love with fred and nothing will change that." I stopped immediately when I realized what I had said, I had said, "I, I love Fred."

George looked stunned as well, "you love him?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I've got to go."

"George!"

"See you later Melissa."

I stood there watching him walk off and said to myself, "damn."

A few hours later and I was in the room of requirement half heartedly working on my spells with the rest of Dumbledore's Army. Once it was over Fred walked with me to my dorm. On the way there I looked out the window and gasped, it was a beautiful full moon.

"Fred, can we stop for a minute?"

"Sure, anything for milady."

I rolled my eyes and looked outside, it was beautiful. "Wow, I never noticed how beautiful it is out there."

"Yeah, its really something. Thankfully he as actually looking at the scenery, it would have been way to corny if he had been looking at me.

"Fred? Um, I have something I have to confess."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I know we haven't dated for that long and you definitely don't feel the same way but, I love you. I love you and I'm freaking out because I know whenever a girl says I love you first the guy freaks and dumps her but I had to say it and." I was cut off once again by a kiss, but this time, from the guy I was insanely in love with.

He backed away, smiling. "Don't freak, I love you too."

"Seriously?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I thought you knew."

"You retard, how was I supposed to know?"

"I dunno, thought you'd catch on eventually."

I was so happy, I was in love with somebody who felt the same for me, nothing, not even he who must not be named could change that. I hope.


	10. Chapter 10

A week passed by from when Fred admitted he loved me, and where I confessed my love for him and we were rarely apart. He sent me notes, letters at night, and during my free periods we would hang out. But, George was an entirely different story.

For a couple days he went out of his way to avoid me, and not come anywhere near me. I had tried coaxing him into telling Fred with me but he thought we shouldn't. but today, January 23 1995, I was going to walk with Fred to the room of requirements for product test, and tell him myself. I knew it would hurt him, but it needed to be done.

We reached the room of requirements and wandered in. it was set up with potions, herbs, spell books, a large oak table with three chairs surrounding it. it was a cozy little room, but on the other side of the shelves was an empty area for actually testing their products.

George was sitting at the table, with the dragon fireworks and waiting for us. He looked up, smiled at Fred, and halfheartedly grinned at me, staring slightly at Fred's arm draped casually over my shoulder.

"Hey George, are you ready to test them out?" Fred said eagerly, like a child about to open their Christmas presents early.

George forgot about me and smiled, stood up with two in his hands mimicking his brother' expression of joy and nodded excitedly. "But of course dear brother, I've been ready my whole life."

"I see, are you ready Melissa?" George asked tentatively.

"Hm, I'm not sure if I'm emotionally ready, but, sure why not." I joked.

"Well then I guess its time. You sure that spell didn't change the shape or coloring?" Fred asked worriedly with last minute anxiety.

"Of course not, I did it exactly the way it said to in the book."

"All right then." And with that we walked behind the shelves, George put the fireworks on the ground, and Fred used his wands to ignite them.

"and three, two, one" immediately they burst into action, in orange, red, and blur flames rushing around the rooms, and then transforming into formidable flaming dragons, that blew fire and moved incredibly fast. We ducked and fell onto our stomachs as one zoomed over our heads, with speed rivaling that of a Firebolt.

"George! Test them and see if their spell resistant!"

I dint hear the spell George used but it was deflected. We laid on our stomachs for Merlin knows how long until finally the spell wore off and the dragons died out.

"That was bloody amazing!" Fred exclaimed jumping to his feet.

"More than amazing, it was bloody freaking terrific!" George countered also on his feet, I was smiling like a fool as I was lifted off the ground and twirled around by Fred.

"Your spell worked! This is going to be amazing! And I looked up that one charm you told me, and it will definitely work with a few alterations, instead of a desert, I'm thinking a swamp would be more fitting. She is a toad after all. She needs a place to feel at home." When he finished babbling he kissed me passionately, then let go and hugged his brother as they began talking excitedly about their triumph.

I watched somberly, why should I ruin their bond by telling Fred what George had done? I couldn't risk tearing them apart, after they've came so far. I guess it would just, stay my little secret. All long lasting relationships are based on secrecy, right?

Once they were finished they went to work on perfecting some other prank items. This time the fainting fancies. They had a tendency to turn to victim's blue, and one of the kids stopped breathing for a few seconds. So we needed to fix that. We were in that room for around 3 hours, trying to perfect them. Finally, we each tried one, despite Fred Freaking out about me possibly getting injured. I shut him up by popping one into my mouth, and fainting then and there. I was quickly revived with the other half of the pill, and it turned out it worked perfectly. Then George tried it, then fred. It worked fine each time.

"These will be perfect for our shop!" George said happily.

"Definitely. But you will need to put a warning with some of the side effects on the box's to avoid law suits from disgruntled parents." I warned as I examined the makeshift container they were currently using, that simply displayed the name of what they were, and its main purpose.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea, id like to have money before I lose it." George mumbled to himself as Fred nodded in agreement.

"Uh huh, and you ordered too many ingredients for the fainting Fancies and the fireworks, you only need about a third of what you ordered. Later on when you two get more popular you may need more, but for now you need to be careful with your money."

"Wait, you're pretty good at this kind of stuff." Fred said, he turned to George and said, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so brother dear, but does she know what we're thinking?"

"im not sure." Fred turned back around to me and said, "do you know what we're thinking?"

"Not a clue and it scares me a bit."

"Ah, silly little Melissa, no need to fear us." George began eagerly.

"We simply want to ask you one little thing." Fred ended mischievously. 

"And that would be?" I replied cautiously, wondering what they were up to.

"Well, Fred and I may be genius's when it comes to being deviants and being creative, but when it comes to money and the actual business aspects, we have some difficulty." George said.

"but, you are good at that type of thing and we could use that, as well as your, vast knowledge of advanced spells and nerdy qualities that make you loveable." Fred added.

"So what we are saying is," George started, "would you like to go into business with us?" the two said in unison.

I was baffled, and not sure what to say, but I thought about it, I weighed the pros and cons, and came to a decision.

CLIFFY! Please review, and if you want to see something happen in the story don't be afraid to ask, I like getting ideas from you all. ^_^ hope you're all having great weekends


	11. Chapter 11

I stood there speechless, not quite sure how to reply. They on the other hand, took my stunned silence as a yes.

"How marvelous Georgy-kins, little Melissa is speechless with joy."

"But of course dear brother, why wouldn't she be?"

"I do not know, now little Melissa darling, we are going to go and gather up our things, can I trust you to make it to your dorm safely?"

I nodded slowly, and he smiled while patronizingly patting me on the head as he and George began to clean up the testing area.

I slowly left the room and wandered. I suppose I made it to the common room alright, as I half heartedly murmured the password, walked in, and plopped down in the first chair that I saw.

I was overjoyed, nervous, happy, and worried all at once. I was overjoyed that I had the chance to do something as amazing and fun as work in a joke shop with the guy I loved, nervous that if things didn't work out id have to leave and find work elsewhere, happy that they wanted me to work with them, and worried that somehow I might make things awkward between the brothers and ruin their chances of success.

I wasn't much of a risk taker, and this was risky. It didn't have high chances of success, Fred wasn't a sure thing, and the idea of a new business popping up during this, this war was unheard of. It was risky, unpredictable, reckless, and that's exactly why I needed to go through with it.

I needed more risks in my life, and this was the perfect opportunity. Dating Fred hadn't been risky, simply dating in school isn't what's important, it's the relationships that happen after school that mean anything. And I had liked Fred and knowing he liked me made it a safe bet to say yes.

Thus, this would be the first real risk in, well, forever. With that I got up, went to my dorm, saw Clarisse, sat her down and she began work on my hair as we gabbed about everything.

"Are you going to go and work with him?" she inquired.

"Yeah, it's about time I do something, unsafe."

"I see, well if you work hard and keep the reigned in you can most likely make it work."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, your brains, their innovativeness, it could really turn into something. Maybe they could be the next Zonko's."

"That's probably their goal." I said as I fondly pondered the idea of having a major joke shop and being successful, living happily with Fred in a spacious flat in Diagon alley above the shop.

"Well I support you, and although I don't particularly support pranks and the fact hey test them on first years, ill visit the shop."

"Good, and we don't just use first years. Others volunteer too, and we pay them so its all good."

"Whatever lets you sleep at night."

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?"

"Is it working?"

"No."

"Then no, I'm not trying to make you feel guilty about testing possibly harmful pranks on innocent children in need of cash."

"Sure. No guilt trip there."

We laughed and spent the rest of the night gossiping and laughing, of course it was reserved, and we didn't get too into it. Gossip wasn't Clarisse's cup of tea. Eventually we began to study for the NEWT's.

I must have fallen asleep while we were studying because the next thing that I knew Clarisse was shaking me awake demanding I get up. But something must have been wrong, because I felt like crap. My nose was stuffed up, my head was pounding, and all my muscles were sore.

After pleading with Clarisse to not make me get up, I went back to sleep, with dreams that left me confused, and worried, something definitely, wasn't right.


	12. Chapter 12

I felt utterly and completely horrid, with a morbid sense of despair and sadness hanging over me. I knew, with everything in me, something was wrong, and I had absolutely no idea what was wrong, and it made me feel much more horrible. I always knew what was going on, what was wrong, what was off with things. But I wasn't and it scared me more than the possibility of failing the NEWTS.

But I couldn't fully dwell on it for I fell asleep and didn't awake until the very next morning. I was feeling horrible, but I needed to see Fred. He was my happy pill and made me euphoric each time we saw each other. So I dressed simply, left my hair alone with a simple headband, and let Clarisse do my makeup. I didn't focus on what she was doing because I as completely out of it, and worried about what was wrong with me, and possibly the world.

We walked to breakfast together, with Clarisse holding me steady and asking worried questions and making sure I didn't fall and cause any more harm to myself. But when we came to the grand hall she let me go and I wandered over to Fred. I unsteadily sat down, and he looked at me worriedly.

"Melissa, are you alright? You look rather queer."

"I'm fine, nothing a little pumpkin juice and sunshine can't fix."

"Only if you're sure."

"Of course I'm sure love."

After I said that a horde of owls flew into the room casting a shadow over our table, and one flew above us dropping a daily prophet onto my plate. Something caught my eye and I stood up, since one owl had dropped something in Fred's juice and spilling it on him, and he needed to get up and wipe it off.

I picked up the prophet before I sat down and stared down at the front page, with a headline of murder scrawled across the top of the page, and stopped. My vision blurred, my throat began to close, I felt my eyes water and everything around me crumbled to around my feet and my world as I knew it was over, and I was all alone. Completely and utterly alone. There was a photo of a house, white with green shutters and a small side porch, with a smoky symbol hovering above it that looked oddly like the symbol he who must not be named would use after causing harm, but it couldn't be, and there, in black white, were my parents pictures, and a caption stating they had been alone at home and attacked, their bodies brutally dismembered and faces marred. Then a picture of the healers magically taking their bodies away under white blankets, a hand with a simple wedding ring falling into the air. I read the article over and over my eyes widening and my body shaking, I was aware of people looking at me and my friends asking what's wrong, when I finally couldn't hold in my screams of anguish.

"No! Lies, lies! No! It's not true, why are they writing these, these lies!" I kept screaming as I crumbled to the floor, my sobs slurring my words and blurring my vision, people surrounded me and attempted to comfort me, but I kicked and screamed.

"Let go! Why doesn't anyone believe me, it's not true! Its not them, my parents can't die! They can't! Somebody do something, please! Please." My screams died down and I was simply whimpering and shaking, as somebody lifted me up. I cried, I was crying. My parents, my mother and father who had taught me everything I knew, who loved me, cared for me, sheltered me, who always kissed me goodbye, and cried at the train station when I left for Hogwarts.

"No, I have to see them! This is a mistake, my parents are home and worried about me believing their dead, they are writing to me as we speak, writing to me and Emma write now, you'll see! You'll see!"

I felt a small hand hold onto mine and saw sky blue, teary eyes looking up at me, and a quivering mouth. I demanded to be put down as I held my sister tight and cried, as the truth finally crashed into my like waves onto the beach, or a tree falling to the earth.

My parents were dead, murdered in their own home, brutally and cruelly, leaving me and my sister to fend for ourselves with no home to go to. We had no other family, our grandparents were dead or in a home, mother was an only child and father, his brother was in Azkaban. He was a death eater and hated us.

I felt my sister shaking as my shoulder began to feel wet as her tears soaked into the fabric of my shirt, as reality showed itself to her to. I had to be strong, for her, for us, if we were to survive.

I loved my mother, she was sweet, kind, loving, maybe not the brightest, and she was a muggle. She was fascinated with magic and was delighted to watch my father do simple spells and see me fly on a broom, or see pictures of Emma performing magic at school.

Father was intelligent, strong, noble, he had been a hufflepuff and proud of it. He always defended our family, when Lucious Malfoy insulted my mother at diagon alley my father had promptly socked him in the nose, and left with us in tow. He managed to get out of trouble since Lucious was ashamed at having been assaulted by a hufflepuff and was unable to defend himself. I loved my father, I still love him.

I was still crying and I had gotten hysterical it seemed, because I was soon in a white bed, with a potion bottle pushed to my mouth as a disgusting liquid slid down my throat and into my stomach as my sorrow slowly took over, and all I could focus on was the despair and loneliness I now felt, and succumbed to sleep, with dreams of my families screams as they were tortured and killed, and I couldn't do anything, absolutely nothing to stop it and save them, the people who gave me life, taught me to love, and who had yet to meet the one whom I loved, almost as much as them, the people, who were gone, who I would never see again, and left me, all alone with no shoulders to cry on.


	13. Chapter 13

After I had been sedated I would continuously wake up briefly and catch glimpses of the world around me, immediately falling back into the world of sleep where I could still pretend that everything was ok, and that my sister and I weren't actually alone in the world.

I caught glimpses of people standing over my bed, quidditch players being escorted to beds, friends standing over me, others with gifts, and never Fred.

But eventually I awoke, and stayed that way. I didn't see the black spots, or feel he warm dizzying feeling that warned me of my time awake being over. I just lied there, and stared up at the ceiling, when a sweet smell filled my nostrils. I turned my head and saw bouquets of flowers, and chocolates, and a teddy bear. I promptly picked up the fluff filled toy and hugged it to my chest. Reading the card I saw that it was from Clarisse, the only person who knew of my long term love affair with stuffed animals.

Then my head began to feel sore and I groaned, lifting a cold hand to my forehead and felt a pressure on my leg. I looked down and saw a familiar mess of ginger hair spilling over my calf and I smiled to myself, comforted by the thought of Fred being with me even as I slept.

The head mumbled to itself and slowly rose, and sleepily gazed at my smiling face, which slowly turned to a pensive stare. It looked like Fred, but it was off. The eyes were smaller, it had more freckles, and the hair was shorter.

"George? What are you doing here?" I asked quizzically, my voice raspy from the dryness and swallowed the water beside my bed.

"Don't worry, its not what it looks like, Fred was by your side the last two days and I made him go and get breakfast. I was just staying in his place so that you wouldn't finally wake up and find yourself alone. Just being a good person here, a tired, hungry, gorgeous good person."

I found myself smiling again and gestured for him to give me a hug. He followed through and when he leaned down to hug me, my nose was filled with the scent of chocolate and, something else I couldn't identify.

"So how has my sister been?" I inquired curiously, hoping that I hadn't let her down with my selfish need to keep my sanity, and my own perfect world from collapsing.

"She's holding up pretty well, she cried for awhile, but after that she visited you and she's been meeting with professor Dumbledore to arrange living arrangements for you guys. I didn't know you guys had no family besides your family."

"Yeah, we were a small little clan." I remembered fondly.

"I see, well you guys are always welcome to stay with us." He said smiling somberly.

I smiled back and felt myself begin to tear up slightly, I sniffed and brought the tears back in, I had already done my crying, I needed to stay strong.

"Melissa? Your really awake?" said a voice from the entry way.

"Fred?"

"Oh Merlin Melissa, don't you ever scare me like that again!" he said rushing to my side and squeezing me tight, as though I would slip away from him at any second, and never see him again.

"I'll try not to scare you again like that, baby."

He pulled back from the tight embrace and looked me over worriedly, inspecting me to make sure I was still in one piece.

"Fred, I was sedated, not injured, I'm fine, just a small headache."

"Ill get madame Pomfrey, she can fix that."

"Fred no, don't bother her right now, its fine, only a teeny tiny head ach, I'm sure ill live."

"You better not be lying." He grumbled, eyeing me closely.

I rolled my eyes and nodded, humored by his anxiousness.

"Well, how about we take your mind off of all of this, and discuss our plan?" he said, trying to end the silence that had came over all of us, including George who I had briefly forgotten.

"Our plan?" I questioned, a little confused due his being so vague.

"You know. The plan." he said winking, and I was immediately caught up, and a smiled slightly, taking my mind off of the situation for awhile would probably help me.

We sat there and came up with a date, but also hit a fork in the road.

"There is no possible way that you guys can stay here after you pull that prank, no way at all." I stated, trying to work out a solution.

"True, we would be in so much shit." George said, hunching over and rubbing his temples.

"Wait, didn't you two find a flat in Diagon alley?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we haven't bought it. We don't have the money."

"What about the money Harry gave you guys?"

"Oh yeah, forgot that." Fred said sheepishly.

"Well, use that to buy the building, and after we pull this off you'll ride off to Diagon alley."

"And leave you?" the two said, astonished and horrified.

"Yes, she wont suspect me of having aided you guys." I said confidently.

"Yeah she will, I heard her talking about how she suspected you had been helping us since the beginning with our pranks." George said, angrily.

"I see, well I will think of something. I can't leave my sister here all alone."

"True, but there is also another small glitch in the plan." George stated, Fred nodding along with him.

"And what would that be?" I asked annoyed.

"At the last quidditch game our brooms were confiscated since I may have gotten into a fight with Draco." Fred said.

"Fred! Why would you do that?" I cried out.

"It's nothing, but still, no brooms."

"Well, you could just break into wherever she is keeping them. It would add to the brilliance of our plan."

"Darling, you have once again reminded me how much I love your crafty, devious hidden personality." Fred replied, wrapping his arm around me and ruffling my hair.

"Do you honestly plan on breaking into her office?" Another unknown voice said, definitely one of an adult.

"Oh shit." I mumbled to myself as we all saw who the voice was.

Cliffy! Sorry it took so long, our power was out for mad long, then I was grounded, and then I kinda sorta had writers block. But its all good now!


	14. Chapter 14

There, standing at the foot of my bed was Madame Pomfrey, with her hair in a messed up bun, eyebrow raised, arms crossed over her chest and her hip sticking to the side as she eyed us suspiciously while tapping her foot.

"Well Madame, you see, we aren't really planning a coupe against Professor Umbridge, it was simply a, well, tell her Fred." I looked to Fred for a little assistance.

"What my darling little girlfriend is trying to say here is, yes, this is what it looks like, yes you heard correctly, are you with us or against us?"

My eyes must have been bulging out of my head, why on earth did Fred chose now to be an honest, good student? I felt my hands shake as I resisted the enormous temptation to choke him, I was not about to go down for a major prank in my last year of wizarding school.

She was quiet for a moment, when a smirk spread across her face and she walked over to the side of the bed and dropped a key in my lap.

"This opens every door in the castle, so that you don't need a password. Its for emergencies but I've never needed it. What with Dumbledore having gone into hiding she inherited his office and the keyhole is in the floor. If you get caught I will say you stole this key from my office, got it?"

If my eyes hadn't bulged out of my head by now they must have once she whipped around and swiftly made her way back into her office without a word. As the door closed loudly behind her I released the breath I had been holding in, afraid it was to be my last before a lifelong detention.

"Melissa love, I suggest you straiten up otherwise your face will freeze like that." George joked, and I regained my composure with a light red tinge on my cheeks.

"Wait a minute, that would make a great product, a spray that could freeze a person's face in a certain way with nothing they can do to fix it until it wears off." I exclaimed, my inner prankster becoming more apparent everyday I spent with the twins.

"Aw George, our little Melissa is growing down so fast. Before she always disapproved of our pranks." Fred replied.

"And she when she finally learned to enjoy them, she was too scared to help us out with them." George added, pretending to wipe away tears.

"And now she is inventing products." Fred finished.

"Wow, you guys sound just like my parents on my birthdays." After I said that, the smile on my face fell, and I stared down into my lap, the realization that this really wasn't a dream and the recollection of them dying crashing back down onto my shoulders.

I also realized, just what I would miss the most about them being gone. As I got older I would have to encounter every new obstacle without their support, with each birthday came new hopes, dreams, responsibilities that they could never help me with, and could never share with them. I couldn't bask in my triumphs with them, or be held in their arms when I failed. What I was going to miss the most, that I wouldn't see again, their loving support in everything my sister and I did.

I felt a weight rise from the bed and heard the sound of footsteps heading to the door as a warm comforting arm slid across my shoulders and pulled me into a warm chest as we laid together on the rather small bed.

I didn't sob, I didn't cry out, I didn't sniffle, I just, laid there, and inhaled the scent of Fred which I knew to be the smell of pumpkin juice, and cinnamon, with an undertone of his cologne which never lasted long and was a light scent that enhanced his natural scent.

I wasn't good with visuals, I remembered scents and smells, I preferred a mans scent to his appearance, I couldn't be in a room which smelled bad, I couldn't leave my room if I stank. I was a silly quirk that I guess I got from my mother. She always had scented candles lit around the house, and she taught me to appreciate everything around me, and to always smell food before eating. She grew up in France, somewhere in Paris I believe so she felt food was an experience that should be done with care and enjoyment.

I have no idea how long I laid there with Fred, soaking in his scent and remembering my mother and father but it felt like it didn't last long enough. The last day I insisted I had regained my sanity and rejoined my fellow classmates. The NEWTS and OWLS were approaching swiftly and my entire dorm had been studying obsessively.

The night before Clarisse and I had worked on a test a friend of hers had created and copied on transfiguration to test our knowledge. I had gotten six questions wrong, while Clarisse got eight, and Clarisse insisted I skip class with her to stay in the library and read up on transfiguration, and help her. It was my best class, whereas my worst was defense against the Dark arts.

I had stopped going to the Dumbledore's Army meetings, I simply wasn't up to it. I wasn't for he who must not be names, but I didn't intend on doing any fighting. Call me a coward if you must, but I'm just being realistic. I have no ties with Harry or the ministry, and nobody really knows or cares about my bloodline. I wasn't going to be an Auror, I didn't see any merit in being in a club that could potentially get me expelled.

My sister and I had made living arrangements already and were rather happy with them. Her and Ginny had become friends thanks to a little meddling on my part, so she was to stay with them and I was going to live with Fred and George in their flat. Yes it was rather scandalous for me to live with Fred, but I trusted him and it was a logical living arrangement.

Finally it was a weekend, and Fred and I were going to spend it in Zonko's, and possibly at Madame rosemerta's.

Fred and I were holding hands and walking casually through the streets, talking mindlessly and talking about the summer. That is, until the conversation became more serious.

"Now that he who must not be named is back, those who believe it are eloping and getting married all over the place." Fred mentioned casually when we passed by a small little church that was like those in Las Vegas where muggles would elope in the heat of the moment.

"Oh really? Why would they do that?" I questioned, watching a happy couple run out with secretive smiles on their faces.

"Well, wouldn't you like to spend your possibly last days with the one you love more than anything?" he reasoned.

"Pf course, but its not like you need a ring and marriage certificate to do that." I said, my realist side making an appearance, the memory of my father telling me he had asked my mom to marry him the day his neighbor's house was attacked by Death eaters.

"I think it's a good idea, it's just a way to express your love for them, in case you don't have the chance to later."

"That makes sense, and I guess it's kinda romantic when you think about it."

I had no idea of the little wheels turning in his mind after I said that, and how things that I didn't know of had been set into motion.


	15. Chapter 15

Fred and I continued to wander around hogs Meade doing nothing in particular, when I saw a face that made my eyes widen, throat tighten, and clench Fred's fist, Paul, my first, and last boyfriend before Fred, and he was here. He had graduated transferred to Durmstrang after the whole incident and I assumed I would never need to face him again, yet here he was, in the flesh, and looking strait at me.

"Melissa, are you ok?" Fred asked worriedly, looking down at me.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, let's just head back to the castle, I just remembered I had a huge essay to finish."

"Alright, let's go." He said happily, as always.

"Melissa? Is that you?" called out a strong, adult voice.

I looked up and saw Paul striding over to us with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Um, hi Paul, long time no see." I said quietly, looping my arm around Fred's.

"You've grown up, I barely recognized you." He said looking me over, and frowning slightly when he saw my linking arms with Fred, who was standing awkwardly wondering what was going on.

"I could say the same to you, now if you don't mind, I need to get going now." I said, tugging on Fred's arm.

"I don't wish to bother you, but it's been so long, lets catch up, like old times." The twinkle in his eye sent goose bumps up my back, and Fred seemed to notice me shaking slightly, and pulled his arm from my grasp and wrapped it around my shoulders pulling me close.

"Sorry, we have plans." He said, standing tall, while I was trying to disappear.

"I would like to here that from her." Paul insisted, taking a step forward.

"She already told you we're busy, I don't know you but she doesn't seem to want to see you, so back off." Fred said, squeezing my shoulder and giving Paul the coldest, dirtiest look I had ever seen on anybodies face. It was then I realized, I wasn't completely alone and defenseless in the world, I had Fred. I had become such a romantic lately, I had no idea where it came from.

"Listen, I knew her way before you did, and she was mine first, so back off kid." Paul said reaching for my arm and gripping it tight where I gasped in pain, as memories came flooding back.

"She isn't your property, she's a living breathing person and I swear if you hurt her again I will make you wish you were never born!" Fred yelled back, by now there was a crowd surrounding us.

The good thing about Paul, he valued his reputation over everything else, so before he started something he couldn't finish, he stalked off leaving Fred and I to stand there.

"Who the hell was that?" he asked me, his eyes still angry.

"That was my ex." And with that I explained our twisted past, and with each word he got angrier and angrier.

"I'm going to kill him." He said when I finished.

"No you're not Fred."

"He deserves it."

"Yes, maybe so, but I'm not going to let you."

"Fine, but if he comes near you again so help me." he said glaring at wear Paul had been standing.

"He wont come back, he's many things, but he's a coward, like me. That's why I was an easy target, I was more scared of things than he was and he could easily dominate me. please, just forget him."

"I wont go after him, but I wont forget him either."

"I know baby, I know." I said, squeezing his hand lightly.

"I will never, never hurt you, you know that right?"

"now I do."

"good, I wont let anything happen to you."

"well that's not fun."

"what?"

"well if you don't let anything happen to me I cant learn from my mistakes. Just promise me one thing."

"alright."

"that you will always be there when I screw up, and always keep me strong."

"I can do that."

"good, now lets head back to the castle."

And with that we went back to the castle, and spent the rest of he day together, in the room of requirements, the rest of the day.

Haha I love this! Sorry it took awhile, but ive been lazy, no excuse, my bad. Tomorrow ill update the final chapter, woot woot!


	16. FINAL!

Fred and I had finally went our own ways, and I snuck back to my dorm, slipping into bed when Clarisse turned to me and said sleepily, "where have you been?"

"I've been with Fred in the room of requirements." I mumbled trying to keep quiet.

"Doing what exactly?"

"Just stuff."

"Oh my Merlin, you didn't do 'it', right?"

"Well, no."

"Well, its ok if you do, cause there is no way you guys wont last forever, but I just wanna be kept informed."

"Well, things were getting heated, and I was um, taking off my shirt, but I elbowed him in the jaw on accident and we just decided to hang out." I said embarrassed, slipping under the covers of my bed, as Clarisse laughed to herself about my stupidity.

"Very nice Melissa, so smooth of you."

"Don't make fun of me." I said childishly, poking my head out from under the sheets to stick out my tongue at her, causing her to roll her eyes at my childish antics.

"I can't believe tomorrow is the final exams and the NEWT's." she said to herself.

"Yeah, it's so weird, I mean, after this, we aren't students anymore, and we wont share a dorm every year, or any of this, its all going to be, gone." And with that I remembered my parents, everything reminded me of them.

"Your thinking about your parents, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I can't help it."

"It's normal, you parents died, I'm surprised you haven't broke down again."

"Well, I'm pretty good with separation, and with this type of thing, I just figured they wouldn't want me to cry, they would want me to be happy. And their funeral is next week, I can get out all my sadness then. Until then, I must keep it together for Emma."

"That makes sense, but if you need to cry and let it out, you should."

"I guess."

And after that we both went to sleep to be prepared for the NEWT's, well, I was preparing for the prank which needed to be set up carefully, and Fred had told me to wait a certain area to stay out of trouble and be safe, he could be so annoying sometimes, but oh well.

I woke up early, and kept my morning routine very simple, my hair down, simple uniform, black ballet flats, mascara and lipstick, that was it, and I ran towards the meeting place and saw George and Fred waiting anxiously.

"Hey guys, you ready?"

"Yeah, we just got our brooms back, do you have the fireworks?" Fred questioned, nervously excited.

"Of course, I put the finishing touches on last night. And here is the map of where Umbridge will be, and I will set up the swamp, you guys will activate it, then ill rush back and use a protective charm. Are we clear?"

"Transparently." George said with a sneaky grin.

"This will be amazing." I said, my nervousness slowly fading away.

"Totally, and do you remember the safe place I told you to wait at?" Fred reminded me with an odd look in his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, I remember alright, but I'm telling you, I will be perfectly fine wherever I am."

"I know, but just do this one little thing for me."

"I already was."

"good, alright, lets go!" and with that he kissed me passionately while George took off, and then he left, while I stood there with a goofy smile on my lips and my knees shaking slightly, when I remembered I had a job to do.

I headed off to the marked hallway, and set up which consisted of placing a seemingly innocent globe on the floor, tapping it three times with my wand to secure it to the floor, and hiding in a nearby classroom as Fred and George flew by at the same time and shouted the enchantment to make it grow, and I slid out, and used the shielding charm, then running all the way back to the safe place.

"There is way too much running involved in this, I'm not an athlete, I'm a bookworm." I said to myself as I caught my breathe, and looked around. I waited a few minutes when I heard it, screams, laughter, and running, lots and lots of running as students and teachers came running, with Fred and George leading on brooms as flaming dragons flew above everyone's heads, and Umbridge threw hex's into the air.

"Before we take our leave, I have one thing left to do!" Fred shouted, which left me confused, this wasn't part of the plan.

With that he waved his wand and yelled something I couldn't make out, and I realized it was the spell that let you write in the air, I gasped when I saw what it spelled out, as did the whole hallways.

"Melissa, I love you forever always, will you marry me and make me happier than, as you say, 'a pig in shit?'"

Everyone was looking at me, as I stared at his face in shock, as he looked down at me hopefully, when I felt tears pour down my face as I nodded as fast as I could, and felt Emma hug me around the waist smiling. But she let go and yelled her goodbye quickly as Fred Flew down swiftly, picked me up and sat me on the front of the broom in front of him, and gave me one more kiss as he slid a string around my finger.

"I remember you told me wedding rings were tacky, so I thought this was good, and it's your favorite color."

"Fred, I love it, and you." I said, mentally kicking myself for using such a cliché.

"One more thing, Peeves! Give them hell!"

The poltergeist saluted, and with that we waved to everyone and flew off to Diagon alley, without a backup plan, without any proof of the dream working, completely winging it, and I loved it.


	17. epilogue

After Fred and I left Hogwarts, life was rather amazing for me. We got married at the chapel in hogsmeade, and immediately celebrated our married life.

I kept in constant contact with my sister and once the school year was over I visited her at the Weaselys very often, telling Fred and Georges mom how they were both doing since they were currently afraid of her.

The joke shop was an instant success, customers were constantly coming and going and the twins were always inventing new products to keep the customers happy. I was in charge of advertising and the money. But, things couldn't stay positive forever. Voldemort made a come back and returned in full swing. And the twins, in an effort to help went into hiding, leaving me to run the shop.

I tuned into their radio station every time, and never stopped worrying about them. But, in fear of my getting abducted Fred pulled strings and got me to stay with the order. But things didn't feel as safe now that Dumbledore died.

But one day, Fred sent for me to head to Hogwarts which I did promptly. It had been taken over, and It was time to get it back, and finally end the war against Voldemort. Everyone fought bravely, but, I then had the biggest scare of my life.

Somebody shot the killing curse at Fred, but I couldn't let that happen. I whipped out my wand and deflected the spell, and killed the person nearly responsible. Fred and I stared at each other in the midst of battle as bodies fell all around us. People we knew, people we were friends with, people we were enemies of, so many people.

I was relived when the fighting was over and everyone met up in the grand hall. But a tragedy struck. Tonks and Remus had died, and their child needed a family. I volunteered to car for him.

So now, Fred and I lived in our spacious flat above the joke shop. George in the one above the second joke shop across the street for more, dangerous pranks, with teddy, and I was pregnant with Fred's child. It was going to be a girl, I just knew it. And I knew what to name her, after my parents, Elizabeth Logan Weasley. Elizabeth for my mother, and logan for my father. I only hoped they were smiling down at me from heaven, and that I was doing them proud.

But now I must greet some customers and plan, for the next adventure.


End file.
